Midsummer End
by Serosa
Summary: Last part of the geminishipping trilogy with 'Halloween Spirit' and 'New Year's promise'. Yami Bakura cannot celebrate the Midsummer Eve.


_**I still don't own these things.**_

**_This is the last part of my geminishipping trilogy, with "Halloween Spirit" and "New Year's promise"._**

**_Midsummer's End_**

Yami Bakura was sitting in one of the living room chairs, with his knees drawn to his chest, and his arms resting on them. He held his head bowed, and refused to acknowledge anything. Yet again, he was alone in the room where he had suffered so many times before. Bakura would have wanted to retreat to his soul room. Really, that was all he wished for. But he couldn't. The last time he was there he could sense the lingering presence of the thief king, the other part of his soul. Bakura feared that, if he ever met Akefia in his soul room, Ryo might find out about what had been going on for over half a year. He couldn't let that happen.

What if Ryo found out? What if he told his friends? What if the pharaoh found out? What if the pharaoh convinced Ryo that it was just what Bakura deserved? What if everyone would simply feel disgusted by him? Oh, Ra... What if Bakura lost his hikari? What if the Ishtars knew? What if...? No. It was better to just hide from the world and act like everything was as always. There were too many "what if's". And Yami Bakura... Yami Bakura was scared. Truly terrified. He admitted that without shame.

The spirit felt Ryo open the link and heard him plead for the yami to come out. They were gathering logs and other material to burn, so that they could truly celebrate the Midsummer's eve. Yami Bakura simply said no. When Ryo didn't give up the spirit sent a threat of immense pain through the link, making Ryo draw back. After that, he closed and sealed the connection.

A warm breeze brought the scents of the summer dusk through an open window and Bakura slowly lifted his head. The spirit rose heavily and walked over to the window. Without hesitation he closed and locked it. Just like he had the link he shared with Ryo. Some movement outside managed to catch his crimson eyes and Bakura paused to look at the small group. His hikari, the pharaoh and his midget and the cheerleader-gang… They seemed so carefree and happy. So unaware of any evil. So unlike him. Bakura closed his eyes with a sigh and turned around to walk back to the chair.

With his eyes still closed, the spirit didn't notice the person that had appeared in the room, seemingly from nowhere. Bakura collided with the solid form and took a few startled steps backwards while snapping his eyes open. Two strong arms draped themselves around Bakura's waist, preventing him from moving away, and the spirit's deep red eyes rose to meet the silvery blue ones they knew would be there. The yami wasn't really surprised to see his other self. But he did feel a deeply rooted uneasiness.

"They say that if you're lucky, you may see fairies and spirits travelling on Midsummer's eve," the thief king said with a smirk. "Wouldn't you consider yourself 'lucky'?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Bakura asked with a glare. One of the arms around his waist moved upwards and a strong hand grabbed the hair at the back of Bakura's head, yanking hard.

"...You are beautiful," Akefia murmured. "Your pain... your screams... your life... so beautiful." The touzokuou tightened his grip on Bakura's soft hair, forcing a small whimper from the yami. Akefia pulled Bakura's head backwards, pausing only to look at the revealed scar on the pale neck, before finally forcing the spirit to arch his back until he barely kept standing. Then he released the spirit's waist completely and grabbed the light blue dress shirt, ripping it open.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Bakura nearly screamed, trying to whack the thief's hands away, nearly loosing his balance in the process. The hand in his hair tightened painfully. "Let me go!"

"Why?" Akefia wondered while ripping the shirt from Bakura and throwing it to the floor. "I've been patient. For almost a year I've come visit you, but I've never really touched you. Really made you **mine**..." The last was said in a hiss while the thief king ran his hand over Bakura's chest and abdomen.

"I never asked you to come in the first place," Bakura spat back. Akefia simply chuckled.

The spirit couldn't fight the assault without loosing his balance, so for the time being he stood completely motionless, with the exception of his shivering. The deep-red eyes flickered to the closed window. Why had he closed it? Had he left it open someone might have heard him. Someone might have decided to come help him. But then all the "what if's" came back, taunting him, and Bakura felt glad he'd shut the window.

The yami closed his eyes and swallowed hard as Akefia's hand kept travelling, feeling and teasing, enjoying the spirit's current helplessness.

"S-stop," Bakura gasped out when the hand started tugging at the button on his jeans. Akefia didn't answer, nor did he comply. "I said **stop**!" To emphasis his words, the spirit kicked out, loosing his balance. Akefia stumbled and let go of Bakura with a curse as the kick hit him right below his knee. The touzokuou glared down at the spirit lying on the floor a moment before smirking in sadistic satisfaction, making Bakura shiver once more.

"This will be so much fun," the thief king said and straddled the spirit before he could scramble away. "I shall truly enjoy breaking you. Though I don't see your point in fighting..." Akefia pulled out his white handled knife and the started cutting shallow wounds on Bakura's chest area, keeping the spirit down by a solid grip on his throat. "It's not like you'll loose anything important... And it's not like anyone actually cares, right? Not even your light bothers to find out why you've been so...unresponsive. Right..?" Akefia's smirk widened, knowing his words had hit their mark, and he lowered his head to lick away the blood falling from Bakura's chest.

The yami made a small sound at the back of his throat. It was partly true. No one really cared for him either way. But there **was** something Yami Bakura was afraid of loosing. And Akefia knew damn well about it too. The last piece of purity left in Bakura. His virginity reborn in this new body. It might not have been much, really, but to him it did matter.

Finally the touzokuou grew tired of playing and stood up, pulling Bakura with him by the grip on his neck. The Egyptian thief then left the living room, still holding a firm grasp around the neck of his struggling captive, soon to be permanently his. Once they entered Ryo's bedroom, Akefia threw the rebellious yami to the floor and closed the door, all with one swift movement. The spirit made a small sound when some of his newly made wounds hit the carpet, the impact knocking the breath out of him. He tried to stand up, but before he had time to gather himself he was roughly jerked back on his feet and then pushed onto the bed. Akefia didn't hesitate before climbing on the bed as well and straddling Bakura. The white handled knife was quickly pressed against the spirit's throat, hard enough to break the skin.

Bakura did his best to fight back, feeling the knife dig even deeper, as his pants were ripped open, but once more his other self had the upper hand due to his weapon and strength.

"Let me hear you scream,"Akefia leaned down and whispered in Bakura's ear, smirking coldly. "Let me hear that sweet, broken voice of yours. Let me taste your blood and watch you wither in pain."

And Bakura did scream, and he did bleed, and he did hurt, until finally he gave up the fight and surrendered in the hands of his tormenter, once and for all. One lone tear slid down the yami's cheek, mourning his fate, and the loss of the freedom his soul yearned for. But, in a way, maybe this was how it should be? Even if Akefia treated him like a worthless slave, Bakura realized, this was what he deserved. No, needed. For it was as close to being cared for that he could ever be.

Akefia's cold, silver-blue eyes caught sight of the small salty droplet, and the touzokuou let out a scornful laugh. Now, at last, the spirit understood. As he surrendered, the spirit finally understood. He belonged to Akefia, and the thief king would never give him freedom. He would never release his newly clamed possession. For no one cared for the spirit like he did.

As the Midsummer fire burned and cracked merrily, Ryo suddenly felt a great dread clench his chest. It was as if something inside him, some small part of him had just been ripped apart. Glancing back towards the window, the young boy couldn't help but wonder the impossible: Had something happened to his yami?

_**End.**_

_**Have a peaceful Midsummer's eve.**_

**_Now, I have a small challenge for all my readers: Write what you_ _think would happen if someone found out. The only rules are:_**

_**-The fic must contain geminishipping at some degree.**_

**_-The fic should be at least loosely connected to my trilogy._**

_**-Please inform me if you intend to accept the challenge, and please message me when you post your fic.**_

**_-It would be appreciated if the fic was based on a holiday, preferably not Christmas though. (Too many of those)_**

**_In return I will let you decide the when, where, how, why, who, one shot or chapters, final paring, no paring at all, genre etc. I will also read and review your fics, but for me to do that I must be aware that they actually exist. That is why I ask you to message me._**

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
